Baby Names
by loonygirl22
Summary: Time to get the perfect name for a baby... little fun... Dialogue Fic


**Hope you guys like this one...****

* * *

**

**Title:** Baby Names

"How about Ron Jr.?"

"Oh, Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you that'll confuse us?"

"No, it will not!"

"We already had this discussion. And besides, _she's_ a girl" (stroking her tummy)

"Luna, baby, _he'll_ love a pretty girl name but I don't think he'll like it"

"_She'll_ love it. Now, shut up and give me names already! How about Bernadette?"

"Bernard?"

"Michele?"

"Michael?"

"Antoinette?"

"Anthony?"

"Emily?"

"Emil?"

"Carla?"

"Carlo?"

"Anna?"

"Ann-o?"

"Ronald!"

"Perfect! Now, that's a nice name!"

"(Smacks Ron's arm) Oh, c'mon Ronald! She'll probably like a very pretty girl name"

"_He_ wont like it!"

"How can you be so sure that she's a he?"

"How can you be so sure that he's a she?"

"Mother's instincts"

"Can't fathers have those?"

"No, silly. Only the Shabablehornhogs can have those!"

"Oh, yeah… fine! Why don't we pick a boy and a girl's name?"

"That's very thoughtful Ronald"

"Right, how about, Butch?"

"Why scar our baby for life, Ron?"

"What? I like it! It's very manly!"

"No"

"(Grunt)"

"This is harder than I thought"

"Yeah, especially in the Weasley family. They got almost all of the good names"

"Yup, since there is about six thousand of you"

"Very funny"

"Really, you think?"

"(Mumbles something about being a smart-ass then Luna smacks him) Hey! (Mumbles something again) The only names that are bad in our family are the Malfoys!"

"Ron!"

"What? I still can't believe my sister and that…that…"

"You know, they hit it earlier than us"

"They did? I was a virgin while my sister is…not!"

"Moving on…"

"Why that mother—"

"Stop it! Baby names… focus"

"(After calming down)Why not a wizard name?"

"Do you want our child to be named Argus or Severus?"

"There are better names than those. Besides, I'll never name someone 'Severus'. That's just plain cruel"

"(Luna smacks him once more)"

"What? Okay, wizard names out."

"Why don't we name him after my grandfather?"

"Alright, David is nice"

"Not him. The my other grandfather"

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Jimmynie-nicklebop"

"…"

"(Laughs) Hermione was right. You'd fall for that! (Laughs again)"

"(Mumbles something about tying Hermione up a tree)"

"(Smacks him) Ron, be nice! She's best friend!"

"I think Harry is my only best friend at the moment"

"Well, he did say that to Hermione to say it to me…"

"(Mumbles something about tying Hermione up a tree while letting Harry loose in Diagon Alley naked)"

"(Smacks again) Ron! Focus! Okay…Ugh! Why is it so hard?"

"Since we already got four kids and they all got wonderful names?"

"Good point"

"What's your favorite letter?"

"E"

"Well, okay then. Let's find something that starts with the letter 'E' if it's a girl and 'R' if it's a boy since it's my favorite letter."

"Wow, Ronald. I never knew you can be so articulate"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Okay. Uhhmmmm… how about Emma?"

"Harry and Hermione already has that"

"Oh, right. Oh my gosh, I'm even her god mother! I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, some god mother you are"

"(Smacks Ron's arm) Some help you are"

"That really hurts! Try the other one next time. Okay… how about… Evanna?"

"(Ponders for a bit) That's perfect! Oh, I love you!"

"Well…" (Grins)

"That's settled then! Evanna Weasley. Just lovely. Okay, now an 'R' for a boy"

"How about Robert?"

"Too manly and too used"

"Okay… how about Richard?"

"Too royal"

"Hmm… Rextor?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know… I heard it in the tele…tele… the T.B."

"T.V., Ron"

"Whatever…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh… I know there's a muggle actor that looks like you… he has red hair too"

"What's his name?"

"Rupert"

"Rupert… Rupert… Rup-ert… Rupert Weasley… very nice!"

"It's settled then! Rupert for a boy, Evanna for a girl. Absolutely lovely!"

"Bloody brilliant"

"(Smacks Ron again) Don't swear"

"Fine"

"(Touches tummy) Oh, the joy of having children"

"Yeah, and the joy of making them…"

"…"

"You didn't hit me…"

"What? I enjoy it too"

"Wanna have fun?"

"I'm already pregnant…"

"So?"

"Good point"

* * *

please review!


End file.
